ADAS
by PrincesaBerry
Summary: serie de one shot. solo por diversion con personasjes de glee e invitados


A.D.A.S.

Serie de one shot con personajes de glee principalmente e invitados, se trata de una A.D.A.S. (ASOCIACION DE ARTISTAS SEXALES ) que significa?

Que son famosos y quieren vivir una fantasia erotica con un fan los nombres de las victimas son chicas, principalmente y que son reales. Dan su autorización de usar un nombre y pidieron un personaje para su fantasia lo demas es imaginacion del escritor (crazy) no es con intención de ofender a nadie….

Es solamente por diversión, espero les guste

Y este primer one es con una dedicatoria, especial todo por un amor bonito!

De elanooor para Mariel ;) (grupo Rodolfito) espero te guste y disculpen la demora

…

Se encontraba en el aeropuerto dianna hablando por celular con lea mientras esperaba a su amigo que venia de japon a pasar unos días

D: si amor estoy en el aeropuerto, ya esperando a yesung

L: tardaras mucho amor? Te extraño

D: baby si nos acabamos de ver hace unas horas…..

L: lo se pero eres una adicción para mi

D: y tu para mi y no se amor a que hora llefare pero te aviso vale?

L: ya que ire a cenar con naya, ya que me abandonaste (ojitos tristes)

D: que dramática…pero aun asi te amo y sabes que no te abandone ya te había comentado que mi amigo llegaba hoy baby

L: si lo recuerdo y conocere a este amigo especial?

D: si amor, bueno te dejo ya están llegando besos y salúdame a naya

L: ok cuando la cene le digo, ups cuando llegue le digo

D: te escuche leaaaa!

L: es broma mi princesa sabes que no como carne, y la única que me hace caer en la tentación es la tuya besos….te quiero (con una sorisa)

D: y yo a ti (sonrojada)

Minutos mas tarde….

Y: din din! (abraza efusivamete)

D: yun yun! (corresponde abrazo ) por unos minutos

Y: que feliz estoy de verte, al fin

D: y yo a ti amigo mucho,

Y: me da mucho gusto y veniste a buscarme sola?... pensé conocería a esa amiga tuya (mirada traviesa)

D: esta en casa pero espero la conosca ella es un amor…pero bueno y dime que te trajo por estas tierras?

Y:la verdad son unas mini vacaciones necesarias, últimamente no me he encontrado bien mucho trabajo las giras y quería ver a viejas amistades

D: hey! Que no estoy tan vieja te recuerdo que soy menor que tu ..jajajaj

Y: jaja tu juras (analizando con la mirada)

D: vamos tienes hambre?

Y : un poco, se me antojaron unos brownies..hace tiempo me llevaste unos

D: perfecto iremos a la pastelería se llama brownie world

Y: muy bien (sonríe)

Mientras tanto en otra parte de NYC.

Un autobús con alumnos de intercambio realiza una parada en NYC

C: tienen 2 hrs para comer algo antes de ir al hotel

Grupo: yeah, woow, perfec.

Entre ellos se encontraba una chica llamada Mariel morena clara 1.75 cm, con cabello largo castaño obscuro, ojos cafes con gafas rosa mexicano y una hermora sonrisa (según elanoor)

Caminando por las calles llegan a brownie world

Y: tengo un poco de hambre di

D: ya casi llegamos, mira es ahí (señalando por la ventana del carro)

Bajan y entran al lugar

El grupo de estudiantes tmb entran

Y: (posa su mirada en Mariel al verla entrar al local)

D: yesung! Te preguntan que cual quieres

Y: disculpa, mi lady pero esa chica es muy hermosa su sonrisa me cautivo, creo estoy enamorado

D: quien (miraba al grupo de chicos) no se de quien hablas

Y: la chica de gafas rosa….(suspira)

D: aah. Ya veo , si es linda, y porque no vas a saludarla

Y: yo? No como crees, pensara que quizá sea algún loco acosador o algo asi, no, no, no

D: mmm sabes yen..pertenesco a un grupo se llama A.D.A.S, cumplen fantasias y sueños eroticos o romanticos

Y: (mirada de sorpresa)

D: que? No me mires asi, se mantiene tu identidad en anonimato, si quieres puedo pedir ayuda

Y: y tu novia lo sabe?

D: lea! No claro que no (eso cree ella) no te digo que es un grupo secreto y anónimo

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre el grupo, en otra parte del local….

M: woow brownies los quiero probar todos

G1: Mariel , no se si te has fijado pero ese chinito se te queda viendo mucho

G2: hay que tener cuidado, quizá sea un secuestrador o asesino en serie un psicopate

M: chicas para empezar no me esta mirando ni lo conozco, segundo no creo sea todo lo que dicen y tercero, les recuerdo tengo novia (la cual adoro) y me super recomendó que no me fuera con extraños

G1 y G2: si tu lo dices! El amor…

D: vámonos, si ella quieres ella estará contigo

Y: pero no se si esta bien.

D: mira deja ver como se desarrollan las cosas si al final sientes que no estas completamente seguro pues se cancela la operación ok?

Y: estabien mi lady

Pasaron las hrs y todos en sus respectivos cuartos, hasta que Mariel recibe una llamada

A: señorita Mariel, nos complace en informarle que se gano una cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, una limusina pasara por usted en una hora y un mensajero le entregara un paquete con la vestimenta que se pondrá, gracias y no se preocupe nosotros la contactaremos (cuelgan)

M: una cena? Pero que extraño, en que concurso debe ser una broma (en eso tocan puerta Toc Toc) quien?

Mensajero: traigo un paquete para la señorita Mariel…

M: (abre la puerta) y es tomada por la fuerza le ponen una inyección tranquilizante y esta cae desvanecida (eso para por abrir puertas a extraños en lugares fuera de tu país)

En otra parte de la ciudad

Y: pero di. Y si ella me rechaza?

D: tranquilo para ella todo será como un sueño ok tu tranquilo

Y: trato, trato

A: la ambientación es la siguiente les prepararemos cena vino platillos para que se conozcan y si acepta, puedes llevarla a la habitación continua que esta todo preparado para un momento mas intimo

Una Mariel arreglada con un vestido negro cuello en v descubierto zapatillas rojas y un maquillaje natural es lo que la caracteriza, y dormida detrás de la limusina que la lleva a su encuentro, llegando al lugar es transportada a la habitación que será el restaurante improvisado

A: ya esta aquí, suerte…

D: animo amigo, me retiro

Y: que no te quedas, me dejas solo?

D: es tu fantasia, no la mia, además tengo una morocha esperándome en casa mañana te hablo para saber que ocurrió (lo besa y abraza) éxito

Y: (suspira) esta bien…

Se dirige a la habitación para la cena romantica

El salon es decorado con una mesa redonda con manteles en dos tonos, velas en medio prendidas, una champage a medio enfriar, luces tenues para hacer el ambiente mas intimo, en el centro una charola de brownies, y una rosa verde en el plato de Mariel la cual se encuentra sentada despertando del tranquilizador,

Y: hola Mariel. Felicidades

M: (aun media aturdida) felicidades? Donde estoy ( se levanta sorprendida)

Y: en la cena que ganaste, pero al verme salir no se que te paso y te desmayaste, estas bien?

M: no recuerdo solo que estaba en mi hotel la llamada…y ahora aquí, no entiendo

Y: tranquila, como te dije, ganaste una cena conmigo, mejor tratemos de disfrutarla ya sabes como es esto el tiempo vuela (sonríe)

M: no recuerdo haber comprado algo o dime como es que gane

Y: (recuerda, seguridad), no se si has ido o comprado en brownie world?

M: si ahora que recuerdo, siempre compro de esos son mis favoritos

Y: pues hubo un concurso y tu fuiste la ganadora por preferirlo, te cuento un secreto?

M: si claro.

Y: también son mis favoritos,…bueno una vez aclarado todo disfrutemos de la noche

mariel seguia sin comprender al 100% lo que habia sucedido, pero al ver que era su artista favorito decidio hacer caso omiso y disfrutar de la noche, si era una broma o un sueño no se complicaria…

la cena transcurrió con naturalidad ambos compartían gustos e intereses, hasta el final de la cena

Y: bueno mi bella Mariel dieme, te ha gustado la cena?

M: si, la verdad ha estado excelente

Y: me da mucho gusto, la verdad eres una chica maravillosa, me he pasado una velada muy agradable e inigualable

M: sonríe (un poco ruborizada)

Y: me preguntaba bella dama, si me concede esta pieza?

M:claro

(unos trio de violines entran en ese momento, para entonar una romantica melodía, yesung se levanta haciendo reverencia y le extiende la mano a Mariel, la cual la toma con delicadeza y comienza bailar, después de unas cuantas piezas de bailar románticamente….

Y: tienes una mirada hermosa (comienza a quitar las gafas), tus ojos son como dos brownies de chocolate …

M: sonríe ante la ocurrencia de yesung

Y: se acerca, la toma de la quijada y la besa…..tierna y dulcemente

M: ante la sorpresa abre mas los ojos brownies y…..corresponde el beso de un comienzo es tierno y dulce para hacerse un poco mas apasionado y con intensidad

Y: hermosa, se que suena atrevido, pero…me encataria que pasaras la noche conmigo, quiero contemplar tu hermoso cuerpo, tocarlo, besarlo, sentirlo desnudo junto al mio, hacer el amor entregarte mi cuerpo y disfrutarnos (con una mirada de ilusión y ternura busca mirar a Mariel)

M: (piensa es esto un sueño) lo besa sellando con ese acto la afirmación de la propuesta

Ambos ya en otra habitación con una cama llena de petalos y un camino de velas es el cuadro que mira Mariel, al saber que ahí será su noche especial con yesung

Ambos se toman de la mano al borde de la camay se miran a los ojos, con sinceridad e ilusión, también nerviosismo

Y: se acerca y toma con sus dos manos el rostro de Mariel para posar en el delicados besos

M: solo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el momento

Y:comienza a tocar con las llemas los hombros de su chica, (por esa noche) y depositando besos en su cuello y asi bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a los hombros

M: quita el saco que trae el, y empieza a aflojar la corbata de tal manera que se desase de ella

Y: baja lentamente el cierre del vestido, para dejarlo caer por completo y admirar a una Mariel con un conjunto de lencería negro de encaje, eres hermosa y la besa…

M: desabotona la camisa y la quita hasta dejar el torso bien marcado de yesung y comenzar a acariciarlo marcando los cuadros que tiene..

Y: la lleva de la mano a la cama y la deposita suavemente en ella, colocándose sobre Mariel para continuar besando su cuerpo, se levanta para desabrocharse el pantalón el cual baja por completo para quedar en unos bóxer blancos ajustados , regrea a disfrutar el cuerpo de Mariel besando de los hombros al centro de sus pechos,y continuando por todo su cuerpobajando y subiendo hasta empezar a desabrohar la parte superior del conjunto de encaje negro y comenzando a masajear uno de sus pechos y depositando besos en su boca y dejando escapar pequeños gemidos que comienza a soltar su dama…

Besos y caricias, depositándose uno a otro, hasta que el miembro masculino comienza a ponerse firme y duro al sentir la humedad de ella, se desase del bóxer y comienza a bajar la prenda de encaje que faltaba por salir, colocándose entre sus piernas para entrar en ella con embestidas suaves en comienzo e ir intensificándose poco a poco entre gemidos y rasguños llegando los dos al climax viniéndose fuera de ella, dando besos en sus labios y recobrar el aliento

Y: gracias.. la abraza y quedan asi hasta que el sueño los vence por unas horas

Una pequeña alarma saca de su sueño a yensung, y es la señal para indicarle que el sueño ha terminado

Y: se comienza a vestir con cuidado sin hacer ruido y una vez terminado se acerca depositando un delicado beso en los labios de su dama, gracia ha sido una noche maravillosa no te olvidare jamás parte de mi corazón se queda contigo siempre

Dos chicas entran a la habitación colocando una pequeña inyección en Mariel para que no despierte y comenzar a vestirla es transportada a su habitación borrando cualquier evidencia que podría quedar del encuentro ocurrido.

Suena el despertador

M. comienza a estirarse en la cama que maravillosa noche, abre los ojos y se encuentra en su habitación, con su pijama, donde estoy?, en mi habitación, pero como?

Acaso todo fue un sueño?... si es asi fue uno de los mas maravillosos que he tenido

Una disculpa antes que nada porque la verdad es producto de mi imaginacion ciertos detalles, me fue algo difícil escribir una escena chico-chica. Puesto que las que escribo son chica-chica, pero a petición del publico se hace lo que se puede.

Gracias a las que se dieron su tiempo de leerlo espero les guste

Y hasta pronto

p.d no tiene continuación el próximo es con otros personajes solo dianna y lea son permanentes un beso

ninguna figura publica me pertenece

princesafaberry


End file.
